1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal brake sensor, and more particularly to a pedal brake sensor capable of improving durability and accuracy.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a device is provided to continuously detect a rotary angle of a pedal arm of a brake pedal, an acceleration pedal, and the like, and to precisely control according to data based on the detected data.
For example, an angle sensor detects a depressing force of the pedal arm of the brake pedal, and the resulting value is calculated based on a change of time so as to determine whether it is suddenly stopped or not. At this time, a brake assist device can be provided to increase braking performance at a time of a sudden stop.
Such an angle detector detecting the rotary angle of the pedal arm includes a conventional pedal arm, a hinge shaft supporting the pedal arm for being rotating, and an angle sensor capable of detecting a rotary angle thereof.
A separate bracket is further provided for equalizing a trace of operation between the brake pedal arm and the pedal stroke and is disposed at a shaft of the brake pedal hinge.
In mounting the sensor, loose tolerance occurs or sensing performance is deteriorated due to deterioration of a vehicle and brake pedal thereof.
Further, because the bracket is added thereto, manufacturing cost and weight is increased.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.